


You Should Be Studying; Not Flirting

by SatinRabbit



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tags will be added at the story progresses, That will be changed I assure you, The first two chapters are incredibly old but i love this AU aand wanted to continue them., This is Highschool AU fight me, i feel like i did Satt dirty in these few chapters since he's there but doesn't do shit.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinRabbit/pseuds/SatinRabbit
Summary: Ryan's school has started a new tutoring system where high, well graded students, will be paired with failing or struggling ones. Ryan as a rather good student gets paired with a few, as most are delinquents and don't show up anyways. One day, he gets paired with someone new.





	1. Chapter 1

Almost a month ago, Ryan's high school announced they'd be doing a tutor program. Nothing special. Except, the tutors would be high grade students and they'd either be asked to tutor someone, or be given someone who had failing grades. Ryan was pretty okay with this, freshmen and some of his own classmates would ask for help or tutoring before the program, so he didn't think any different of it. Just, as one of the students with the highest grades, he was the one who usually got people who were failing. And those people were usually the delinquent crowd, to no surprise honestly. A lot of the people in that crowd were assholes and would often tease Ryan and other kids, sometimes getting physical. Apparently a delinquent had been expelled for the year because he had a knife on him. Someone by the name of Tyler. Oh well, Ryan didn't really care for the gossip, but sometimes it was literally unavoidable.

So far, Ryan had been getting the delinquents that weren't that bad, just really stressed and ended up joining the wrong crowd. The assholes he did have scheduled never came anyway, so every so often he'd get a free period or got to go home early. Today was one such day, but he had to stay after for awhile anyway. Some tutors would bring people to their place to study and teach, which Ryan did do sometimes, but like today, sometimes he actually had a few things to do after school.

"Ryan? Are you in here?"

"Yeah, I'm in here Mr. Ardale." Ryan turned around from the seat he was in. When he stayed at school to tutor he'd be in one of the private study rooms.

"Alright good. Abigail is sorry about not making it, as she's probably told you, but that's not why I came to find you." Mr. Ardale stayed by the frame of the door, half his body poking into the room, one of his hands grasping the frame for support.

"If I need to redo a test or you need help cleaning the classroom again I'd be glad to." Mr Ardale was one of the school's science teachers so he often asked any students who stayed after to help him clean the room.

"Haha, no not today, but your eagerness to help is always pleasing to hear." Mr. Ardale stepped into the room finally. "I actually have another student for you to tutor. Now I know you already have a lot of other peers you help tutor but-"

"Mr. Ardale it's fine, half of them never show up anyways. I told you that last week."

"Oh. Oh right you did. Well I have the student with me right now." Mr. Ardale dragged in a kid around the same age as Ryan. He had dark, gingery hair that spiked up, and the hoodie that was currently down had devil horns on it. "This is Luke. The only thing he's actually failing is my science class but his other grades are getting dangerously low."  
"O-Oh, alright, good to know."

"Well, I have to do some adult teacher things, you do your student tutor things!" Mr. Ardale chuckled and waved as he left, closing the door as he did so. Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of his face.

"Yo, Ryan, right? You gonna tutor me or keep staring into space?" That seemed to do the trick as Ryan's eyes tuned back to reality. He half mindedly pushed up his slipping glasses as he nodded.

"Yeah of course. I'd be a pretty stupid tutor if I didn't tutor anyone." Ryan flashed a small grin and walked over to one of the several chairs by a table in the middle of the room. Ryan went through the basic tutoring, focusing on today's science, but his mind was also trailing off. He was actually tutoring Luke, the kid who had a reputation for not taking anyone's shit and generally being a loner when he wasn't at some sports practice. Well, except the Jon kid, or Delirious as everyone called him at the school. He had yet to find out why that was though. If you saw one of them, the other was probably nearby.

"Ryan. Ryan, you're spacing out again. You okay?" Ryan once again snapped out of his own thoughts. He rubbed his face, his glasses pushing up.

"I'm good, guess school took more out of me today then I thought." Ryan put his hands back on the table near where his school supplies were. Luke shrugged.

"Well ain't my business to pry so whatever you say." Ryan managed to stay in an aware enough state to actually help Luke with his school work, but there was a constant voice in the back of his head burning with curiosity. How the hell did he get this much back work? Did he keep glancing at Ryan or was he just looking at Ryan's paper? How can a dude be so attraaaaa, attributing to sports but not his school work. Ryan pulled his head up after the last thought, looking over at the clock above the still closed door.

"It's almost time to go so feel free to pack up your stuff for today." Luke nodded, piling his things into his bag fairly quickly as if it was some constant routine.

"Oh by the way," Luke turned to look at Ryan "your face was pretty red the whole time~" Luke playfully poked Ryan's cheek, smirking, leaving the room before Ryan could get a response out of his even more red face. Ryan huffed and placed a hand over his poked cheek. Where he was poked felt a bit tingly, but he wasn't very against it. So when Ryan got home that night, he found himself thinking of the boy with dark brown eyes that he'd love to stare at all day. Luke was the school's mystery. He did sports and was pretty good, but he never solicited with teammates unless it was for practice. He'd crack jokes and was generally cheerful around others, but he preferred hanging out with one person on the daily. The one person he'd always be around at some point was Delirious and no one knew exactly how they were friends, just that if you messed with one you messed with other. He never talked to Ryan unless they had the same class, yet Ryan fell hard. Ryan rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow quietly groaning. He went to sleep a little later, not wanting to fuck up his sleep schedule.

The next day at school was pretty normal. Delinquents harassing him and his friend Craig, who was with him at the moment, per usual, and pretty uninteresting classes. Only thing that wasn't normal was lunch. Craig had a different lunch block and his other friend Mike, who everyone just called Satt, used their lunch block to work on some back work from when he had gotten sick. So Ryan got to sit by himself for the lunch block. Invigorating. Well, he thought he'd be sitting by himself but Luke decided he'd sit with him.

"Hey Ryan!" Ryan's head jolted up. He was focusing on spinning around a pencil in his hands since he wasn't that hungry.

"Oh, hey Luke." Ryan looked up at Luke pausing for a moment. "What, What are you doing?"

"I saw you over here on your own and decided to join you. You don't mind though right?" Luke raised an eyebrow, and his tilted like some kind of puppy. Ryan was weak.

"Y-Yeah, no, your good, go ahead." Ryan could feel his legs turn to jelly and his hands felt incredibly warm.

"Sweet!" Luke sat next to Ryan, a grin playing on his face. "Is it alright if my friend Jon joins too? If he actually gets here at least." Again with the innocence in his eyes. How damn far did Ryan fall?

"It's cool, I don't mind who sits over here. Not like I own the table." Ryan mentally slapped himself. Of course he doesn't own the table! Why would he? God his heart felt like it was going a mile a minute.

"So do you usually sit with anyone else?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course. Usually my friend Satt will join me and every once and awhile my other friend Craig will sneak down to join us." Why was he so interested? Isn't he supposed to be the loner who only hangs out with one other person?

"Well where are they today?" Seriously, why was he so curious. And talkative. Not even Ryan was this talkative and he could be a bit of a chatter mouth.

"Satt was sick a few days ago so he has back work and Craig actually needed to stay in class today." Luke nodded at Ryan's quick to the point response and the conversation seemed to stop there. But soon Luke seemed to perk up as a boy with short black hair, dark tan skin, a few piercings, and of all things, clown make-up, walked up. Thankfully it wasn't a heavy amount of make-up

"Hey Luke!" They seemed very upbeat.

"Hey Jon, about time your gay ass showed up," Luke immediately said. Ryan sort of just, stayed quiet and to the sidelines.

"Shuch up, I was talkin' to Evan. And my ass is pan, not gay bitch nugget." Luke laughed before talking again. Ryan wanted to hear it again, it made him fell as if he had just heard an angel.

"Bitch nugget? Really? Your insults get more and more bizarre." Finally Jon sat down next to Luke, setting his tray down since he was the only one at the table who had actually gotten lunch.

"Who's this anyway? He's pretty cute lookin' he your date or something?" Jon said casually, starting to actually eat his food. Ryan's cheeks went red and he cast his eyes to his hand that were in his lap.

"No Del he's not my date, stop being embarrassing. He's my tutor from the school's new program." Ryan looked up when Luke started talking. Wait was he blushing too? No, it was probably just the light overhead.

"Oh! Sorry man," Del said towards Ryan. "You're not very talkative are you?"

"Thank you, captain obvious, for your great observation." Ryan meant to say that to himself so when he said it out loud his eyes widened. He expected Delirious to be upset, maybe even pissed, but his apology was never even uttered before Delirious started laughing. It was loud and bubbly and weird and maybe annoying to some, but it made Ryan want to laugh along. When Del finally calmed down, which actually took a bit, he didn't sound mad at all.

"I like this guy! His sarcasm is on point!" Jon put his elbows on the table, a wide grin and bright blue eyes very apparent. "What's your name again?"

"It's, It's Ryan," he said a bit cautious. No wonder people called him Delirious. It not only described his laugh perfectly but he was definitely someone unique.

"Well Ryan, I can see myself talking to you more often!" Jon's grin stayed plastered on his face and god was it contagious, because Ryan could feel a smile grow on his face too. Ryan's focus was broke as he heard Luke chuckling.

"You're both so weird."

"Yeah you love it though!" Delirious exclaimed, playfully elbowing Luke.

"Damn right I do," Luke said, before pulling both Del and Ryan closer in a group hug. Was it hot in there? Ryan thought it felt hot in there.

"Hey Ryan, didn't know you were a cherry~" Ryan was yanked from his thoughts by Luke's words. Was his face really that red? Did Luke know what he was doing to him?

"I didn't know you were a flirt," Ryan said without much thought. Luke laughed.

"Touché cherry."

"Oh god that nickname isn't going to stick is it?"

"Is now," Luke said, grinning wide.

"God damn it."

For the rest of the lunch block Ryan, Luke, and Jon ended up talking about anything. From various classes, video games they all played, to the most stupid shit that somehow qualified as funny to all of them. Ryan had actually enjoyed his lunch block without either Craig or Satt with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Cherry!" Ryan turned just in time to see Luke running into him, a bright grin on his face per usual. It had been a few weeks since Ryan had started tutoring Luke and generally hanging out with him and Delirious. The two were now regulars at sitting with him during lunch, quickly becoming acquainted with Craig and Mike. Craig and Delirious actually got along really well, and shared a lot of classes. Ryan grunted at the impact of Luke running into him, his cheeks a subtle pink.

"Hey Luke. I assume English didn't suck for once?" Ryan put his school supplies in his locker and closed it with a loud crash of metal against metal. He had to pretty much slam his locker closed if he wanted it to actually stay closed.

"Yep! We got our tests from last week back." Luke stood next to Ryan as he headed down to their lunch block. A few students in the hall turned their heads, some whispering to friends, but Luke, nor Ryan paid any mind to them.

"Oh really? Please, continue." Ryan smirked, fueled by sarcasm. Luke scoffed and elbowed Ryan.

"Well maybe I won't if you continue with that attitude!" Luke turned his head up and pouted, arms crossed. Ryan laughed, knowing that Luke was just being a tease.

"No! Please do continue! I'm so intrigued!" Ryan had to cover his mouth from laughing again. Luke spared a glance down at Ryan before ruffling his chestnut hair.

"Fine, I have been moved!" Luke broke back into a wide bright grin. "I didn't fail the test! I got up in the seventy percent range!" Ryan's sarcastic attitude broke into surprise, then excitement. Without much thought, Ryan pulled Luke into a tight side hug.

"That's great!" His eyes had been closed while grinning, but his face fell when he opened up his eyes, his head against Luke's side. "Uhm, s-sorry, I just got- got excited." Ryan could feel his face burning with shame and embarrassment. He felt Luke's hand ruffling his hair again.

"It's fine. Let's hurry up before we miss lunch, mon cherry." Ryan was paused in the hallway as Luke walked towards the lunch room.

"wait.. Wait! Was that a French pun!? LUKE GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT!" Ryan could hear Luke's laughter as he ran after him, quickly running into the lunch room. They stopped though as they were told off by one of the lunch monitors. Ryan not so lightly elbowed Luke. "This is your fault man."

"Pfft! Yeah probably." They both broke out laughing as they walked through the lunch line to get their food, if it could be called that. They casually chatted about a few classes they had together before they got to their table.

"Hey Luke?"

"Huh, What?"

"Thank me later."

"Wait wha-" Ryan took Luke's tray from his hands as Delirious launched into him. "JON HOLY SHIT"

"NO SWEARING IN THE LUNCH ROOM!"

"SORRY MS. DUBOSE!" Ryan laughed as he sat next to Mike, who was laughing with a wide grin, and put down both trays. Craig was also laughing his ass off and high five'd Del when he sat back down. Luke brushed himself off and sat next to Ryan. "God damn Jon, was that planned?"

"Totally," Jon and Craig both said, looked at each other, then laughed and high five'd again. Luke scoffed with a grin.

"Dorks."

"Damn right!" Jon said, his chest puffed out. Everyone at the table laughed or chuckled, which was pretty common when it came to anything Jonathan did or said. Satt suddenly stood up with his empty tray and a small smile.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm getting picked up early." Everyone said their goodbyes, Craig saying how Satt never hanged out with them anymore in a joking manner. After he left everyone fell back into casual conversation. Well, Ryan just listened while eating his food as it was mostly Luke and Jon roasting each other, as best friends do. Craig slid over next to Ryan, bumping into him. Ryan looked up with a raised eyebrow and shitty plastic fork in his hand.

"What?"

"So, have you and the dashing devil got together yet?" Ryan's face went bright red as he looked away from Craig, who was wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. They were quiet enough that neither Luke or Jon heard them. Or rather, Luke and Jon were too loud to hear them.

"Fuck off," Ryan mumbled, his fork poking his food.

"I'm sorry what was that? I think you need to speak up a little~" Craig leaned and pushed against Ryan.

"I know you heard me and you know I'm willing to use this shitty fork to defend my personal space," Ryan grumbled, shooting Craig a glare for good measure.

"Yeah but you also know I do this shit all the time and I know you wouldn't hurt this handsome face."

"I beg to differ, but whatever let's you sleep at night Craig." Craig gasped and placed a hand to his chest, all while still leaning against Ryan.

"I thought we were friends," he said in a nasally and exaggerated voice, getting Ryan to laugh with a grin. The laugh caught Luke's attention, and while Ryan didn't notice, Craig did. He also noticed the brief look of jealousy in his eyes before he turned back to Delirious.

"Craig? Dude you're spacing out."

"Huh? Yeah sorry, just got stuck thinking for a moment." Craig scratched his cheek and remained leaning against Ryan because hey, he was comfortable to lean on. "Why haven't you just talked to Luke anyways? I mean, he seems to like you a lot. If he doesn't like you romantically then I doubt he'd stop hanging out with you." Craig rambled on, mindlessly examining his fingernails. "Like, he's pretty much known around school as not that social and yet you two are always chatting up a storm. You're initial introduction to each other was pretty weird too, since he just came as a tutoree. Or whatever you call someone getting tutored, I don't know." Craig looked up at Ryan, noticing he wasn't really looking at anything in particular. "Hey, did my droning bore you that much?"

"No. Just, made a lot of sense that I didn't think could be made." Craig sat up and lightly elbowed Ryan.

"Hey come on, don't get all bummed on me! Where's my Ohm, consistently upbeat and smiling?" Ryan huffed a quick laugh, turning to Craig.

"Did you seriously just make a nickname for me from science class?"

"Whaaat? No, why would I do that?" Craig, of course, couldn't hold a straight face and burst into a fit of giggles with his wide grin. Craig's laugh could be infectious, so soon Ryan was laughing too.

"Well if you're giving me a nickname other than Cherry, then maybe I should go back to calling you Mini."

"Nooo! I thought that nickname was dead once I got my growth spurt!"

"Heheh, nope. I'm going to start calling you that again!" Ryan chuckled, ruffling Craig's hair. Craig didn't get to make any comebacks though, as the bell rang. Ryan picked up his tray to throw it away, chuckling with a wide grin. "Later, Mini!"

"God damn it Ohm!" Ryan playfully scoffed. He hadn't called Craig. Mini, in such a long time. For damn good reason too. Craig was pretty tall and hella buff. The nickname didn't fit anymore but hell if Ryan was going to stop using it.

"Why are you calling Craig. Mini? And alternatively, why is he calling you.. Ohm?" Ryan turned to the voice. He hadn't noticed, but Luke had managed to make his way over to walk with him.

"Oh, just some nickname stuff that you missed while talking with Del."  
  
"Does this mean I can't call you Cherry anymore?"

"What? No, people can have multiple nicknames."

"I thought you didn't like the nickname in the first place though." Ryan shrugged. They had continued walking while they spoke, so now Ryan was back at his locker getting his stuff.

"hmm, true. Well, I didn't like it before, but I got used to it."  
  
 "I think I like Ohm better anyways."

"What?" Ryan turned to look at Luke. Luke just shrugged.

"It rolls off the tongue smoother. Plus, I think it's more fitting." Ryan nodded, falling into a comfortable silence as he brought his stuff to his chest.

"I'll see you after school man. Alright?"

"Yeah! I'll be there." Ryan nodded and turned to walk away to his class. He didn't notice the soft smile on Luke's lips as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2060 (HOO BOI)


End file.
